


Good Boys Need Spankings Too

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Comfort, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Endearments, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the <a href="http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/1138.html?thread=557682#t557682%22">kink meme</a>: Zach thinks Chris needs a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys Need Spankings Too

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [kink meme](http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/1138.html?thread=557682#t557682%22).

They're in bed—Sunday morning laid out in front of them in all its lazy glory. And Chris, only in underwear, his cheek pressed to the pillow while Zach scrapes fingernails lightly down his back.

"You know you need to lose the clothes too," Chris mumbles into the pillow case. "If you want to do anything more than ogle me."

"I definitely have plans to do more."

Chris glances back at him, smiling. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm." Zach's palm slides down, up and over the curve of Chris' ass, staying on top of his boxer briefs though and gently kneading. "Yeah," he sighs. "I think so." He presses a kiss to Chris' shoulder blade and sits up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Zach's head tilts, lips curving in the way that means he's plotting things. "C'mere for a second."

And Chris has never been able to ignore that tone—or even the command, which it is—so he starts to push himself up. But Zach shakes his head, fingertips touching down on his upper back and Chris sinks back into the mattress without a word.

"Here," Zach tells him quietly. He pats his lap. "Just shift over. Right here."

Chris stares at him, his face starting to grow warm. He looks down at Zach's lap, and back up to his face. Zach's eyebrows tic up, expectant, and that's enough to make Chris obey, although he ducks his head as the warmth blooms deeper.

It's an awkward movement, but Zach grips his flank when he's close and slides him into position, cock pressed right up against his thigh. "Good boy," Zach says approvingly. Chris swallows and buries his face in the blankets. They don't usually play this way, although Zach does enjoy spanking him. Just not usually like this, with Chris spread out over his lap but his dick is already throbbing in anticipation; even though he isn't sure what Zach's plans are.

Zach is kneading his ass again, gently. "Do you like being over my lap?" he asks, and of course he sounds perfectly steady and unaffected.

Chris' face is still flaming, so he shakes his head. Zach bounces his leg, and Chris has to bite his lip to catch the moan.

"Your dick tells a different story," Zach says, and he's amused. "You don't want a spanking?"

Chris shakes his head again, more fervently this time and Zach hums.

"That's too bad," he murmurs. "For you, I mean. Not for me." He's lifting the waistband of Chris' underwear. He pulls it down just to the top of his thighs, makes a soft noise at the back of his throat while the humiliation spills down Chris' neck. "I like you like this," he says softly. "You're all flushed, even right here." A smooth palm, deceptively gentle over his cheeks. "I like you embarrassed."

Chris knows.

"You don't like being so vulnerable, do you, baby?"

The word shouldn't be so arousing, but Chris has to force himself not to grind down on Zach's thigh. The soft laughter only makes it worse.

"I could keep you here all day like this." A light tap of his fingers against Chris' ass, and Chris can't stop the sharp inhale. "What do you think, Chris? You want to stay over my lap all day?"

He shakes his head again while his face burns.

"Just for now then?" Zach asks sweetly, soft and sympathetic like he's really giving Chris a choice. "Will you be a good boy for me?"

Swallowing hard again, Chris nods.

"I didn't quite catch that, Christopher." Zach's leaning down, closer to his face, his palm pressing between Chris' shoulders like a warning. "Are you going to be good for me?"

"Yes," Chris gasps. "I'll be good."

"Mm," Zach agrees. The hand on Chris' ass goes back to kneading, like he's trying to decide how hard to make the spanks. How much Chris can take, and by this time Chris is breathing hard, his toes twitching in his efforts to keep still. "But then good boys don't need spankings, do they?"

Chris can only shake his head frantically.

A handful of his ass is squeezed thoughtfully. "I think I'll give you a spanking anyway," Zach finally says. "As a preemptive measure. Or just because I feel like it. How does that sound, Christopher?" When Chris only pants in response, Zach slaps him again, this one sharp enough that he jumps.

"Good," he chokes out. "It sounds good."

"So glad to hear that," Zach tells him, a sardonic lilt to the words. "Although I don't need your permission." Another hard smack, this one echoing in Chris' ears, drowning out the moan that escapes. "Do I?"

"No—"

Zach pushes him against his lap, and it makes Chris' dick throb again. Zach doesn't release him as he slaps him again, hard so that Chris cries out. "No, I don't," he says calmly. "I can do anything I want to you, can't I?"

The next smack cuts off Chris' agreement. He isn't allowed to recover; Zach's hand falling again and again without warning, giving him no chance to predict where it will strike next. His ass starts to throb too, along with his dick—both in time to his heartbeat.

And then Zach's free hand slips between the cleft of his ass, thumb pressing into his hole and Chris jumps. " _Fuck_."

"Shh…" Zach says soothingly, the spanking hand pausing to rub at the small of his back. "Be still for me."

Chris' hands are curled into the blanket, aching. And he can only nod jerkily.

"Lift your ass up for me," Zach says, still quiet, still calm but there is steel beneath the words. "High up."

It sets the humiliation alight again, but Chris obeys, legs shaky.

"Spread those knees for me, baby."

So Chris does, tucking his face away so that Zach can't see how hot it is. Zach hums, in appreciation, Chris thinks, and he can't help but spread his knees wider, until the waistband of his underwear is tight around his thighs; Zach chuckles and presses his thumb in, making him moan.

It's traded for a gasp as Zach slaps him again. Chris can feel his balls tighten even as they swing at the motion. Zach slaps them too, and Chris groans and squeezes the blankets.

"Please," he pants. "Please, I'll be good."

"You are being good," Zach whispers. "So good. Just a few more." His thumb is moving in and out of Chris' ass, the steady rain of slaps becoming harder, rocking Chris' hips forward with each one. "Touch yourself," he orders, and for the first time, he sounds out of breath.

Chris scrambles to obey; takes himself in hand, smearing his pre-come in his haste.

Without warning, Zach grips the back of his neck, squeezing and forcing Chris' face into the mattress. Gasping, Chris tries to get more of Zach's thumb inside of him, pushing back. But Zach pulls it out, yanks Chris' underwear down and all the way off, and then slaps Chris' ass, right at the curve where it meets his thigh and he jerks, tears immediately springing to his eyes.

Zach is moving, jostling him as he gets out from under his torso, moves to kneel behind him. He hears the familiar sound of lube squirting and then Chris' hand is being slapped away as well. Zach grips his hip, fingers digging in.

Chris moans, lifting his ass even higher for him. Zach groans too, fingers digging in as the head of his dick presses against Chris' hole. "You're being so good for me," he breathes, inching in slowly until he's balls deep and then starts up a steady, punishing rhythm. "I guess a spanking was exactly what you needed."

Zach slaps him again, harder than all the rest, and Chris chokes on a sob and comes. He slumps forward, at least he tries to, but Zach pulls him up sharply and pumps into him, hand squeezing at his raw ass until he's shooting too.

He falls forward, sweaty forehead pressed to Chris' back before he sighs deeply and pulls out, making Chris wince.

But Chris doesn't move, feels like he can't quite remember how to work his limbs, and plus, his face is still hot. He'd rather just keep it hidden in the blanket.

Zach joins him instead, shuffling until he's sideways across the bed with him. He kisses Chris' shoulder, fingertips caressing his back. "You were perfect," he breathes. "So good for me."

He keeps up the soft caresses for awhile, lips gentle where they brush against skin. Until Chris shifts, just a little, onto his side so that Zach has to lift his head; he's smiling softly. His fingers keep up the soothing motions. Chris' face isn't quite so hot anymore.

"You liked that?" he asks, voice still a little hoarse. Zach leans in and kisses his nose.

"I loved it." More kisses, as he brushes his thumbs over the tear tracks; kisses against his cheeks and soft at his mouth. "Thank you."

Chris nods, smiling a little now too. Zach's fingers slide through his hair, pulling him in and kissing him gently. "You want to get a shower?" he asks when they break, but Chris shakes his head. He's not ready to move yet.

So Zach tucks him in close, wraps the blanket tight around them. "You didn't really need a spanking," he says, voice quiet, a hum against Chris' ear. "You're always perfect. Just what I need." His arms tighten. "I just really like it when you're red in the face."

Chris smiles fully, wriggles closer. "I know."

Zach kisses the top of his head. Chris buries his face in Zach's neck, warm and content.


End file.
